Глубокая печаль
by mzu-2
Summary: После смерти Оки Оми слышит слова сочувствия от человека, который понимает его скорбь лучше всех остальных.


**Название:** Глубокая печаль

**Переводчик:** mzu_2 aka [Верба]

**Бета русского перевода:** olya11

**Оригинал**: "Deep Blue" by The Page Of Cups, разрешение на перевод получено.

**Примечание переводчика:** Кудо оговаривается, называя в качестве пятой стадии горя «самообвинение» вместо классического «принятия».

Закат оранжевыми отблесками ложился на мост и поверхность воды. Горизонт пылал заревом. Оми прислонился к ограде; под курткой и футболкой его сердце глухо стучало.

Ее нет уже три дня. Дождь закончился, цветочный магазин по-прежнему работал, девчонки из фан-клуба по-прежнему визжали и прижимались носом к витринам. По-прежнему больно.

Руки затекли: он слишком долго опирался на перила. Ему было плевать. Это было их место, и он всегда приходил сюда в тяжелые минуты. Смотрел на корабли и колесо обозрения на другом берегу залива, слушал прибой и крики чаек. На причале всегда дул ветерок, и бриз холодил лицо, а нос щипало от морской соли. И закаты были потрясающие.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня Оми мог думать только о том, что в глубине, под отражениями огней, море того же темно-синего цвета, что и ее волосы, и, наверное, такое же холодное, как ее тело сейчас. Издалека шхуна казалась совсем маленькой. Двигается ли она хоть немного?

Он почувствовал, что кто-то подошел сзади и остановился метрах в трех. Кто захотел поговорить с ним и почему этот человек стоял там, где стояла тогда она? Оми стиснул зубы, заставляя себя успокоиться. Он не будет плакать снова.

На него смотрели. Он не смотрел. Когда-то она увидела его одиночество.

Шаги. Он не пошевелился. Когда-то она положила ему руку на плечо, успокаивая.

Сигаретный дым. Он не дышал. Когда-то ее присутствие заставляло его забывать обо всем.

«Оставь меня в покое», — он не произнес это вслух. Когда-то ее голос научил его этому.

Он не удивился, когда Едзи положил ему руку на плечо. Знал ли тот, что такое одиночество? Да, конечно.

Они оба молчали. Наконец Едзи убрал руку с его плеча и теперь стоял, держа руки в карманах. Даже не глядя, Оми знал, что Едзи смотрел на бесконечное море, точно так же, как он сам. Ветер подхватил и развеял пепел — пустые следы болезненного удовольствия.

— Ты никогда не забудешь свою первую…

Лицо Оми застыло.

«Не говори этого».

— Иногда я не понимаю, — продолжил Кудо. — Почему солнце каждый раз встает, хотя у него нет для этого причин. Было бы здорово понять, правда? Причину…

Гигантское колесо обозрения казалось циферблатом с медленно движущимися стрелками — движущимися даже тогда, когда все в мире останавливалось. Едзи держал сигарету в руке, выдыхая дым. В его очках отражался тошнотворный оранжевый свет. Едзи не мог видеть аттракциона — но, должно быть, заметил, куда смотрел Оми.

— Бывал там? С самого верха виден весь Одайба. Девушкам нравится…

Едзи замолчал и вздохнул. Затянулся и пробормотал:

— Потрясающе. Ерунда, которую захочешь сделать, когда уже слишком поздно…

Море было красивым. На поверхности течение сминало оранжевые отблески, утягивало их в синюю глубину. Совершенный контраст между светом и тьмой, силой и унынием, жизнью и смертью. Оми даже пожалел, когда цвет начал бледнеть, превращаясь в розовый – он напоминал о ее глазах.

Едзи показал на маяк сигаретой, зажатой в худых пальцах:

— Там на втором этаже есть кафе. Ты нигде не попробуешь фруктовых пирожных и сливок вкуснее… Можно попросить двойную порцию.  
Телевизионная башня Токио, как обычно, была ярко освещена. Где-то там множество людей, ничего не знающих о настоящей тоске, разглядывали рыб в аквариумах, глазели с обзорных площадок и думали: «Какой чудесный вечер».

— Закат – лучшее время суток для десерта.

Хватит! Это жутко. Почему сейчас, почему из всех дней Едзи выбрал именно этот, чтобы поговорить, вместо того чтобы валяться, глядя в потолок, напиваться и курить? Оми поморщился, когда тот бросил окурок в прилив.

Несколько поздно беспокоиться о раке легких.

— Я знаю, это не изменит того, что ты чувствуешь, но… это не твоя вина.

«Ладно. Ладно!»

Оми сжал кулаки. Он не хотел бить Едзи. Просто наорать на него. Да кто он такой? Стоит тут и читает лекцию о том, что ему чувствовать. Лицемер. Он …

Оми поймал себя на том, что смотрит на Едзи. Тот взглянул в ответ. Он выглядел опечаленным. Возможно, тоже горевал о ее смерти.

Оми мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Конечно, он горевал. Едзи впечатлителен, особенно когда речь идет о девушках. Если кто-то и мог горевать, как сам Оми, так это Едзи.

Черт, это были слезы. Почему он всегда?..

— Ты зол. Я понимаю… Говорят, есть пять стадий горя.

Едзи закашлялся.

— Как будто можно описать, как меняются человеческие эмоции, прямой линией… Горе – оно как колесо обозрения. Протаскивает тебя через них. Отрицание, гнев, торг. Депрессия. Самообвинение... Бог знает, сколько раз ты пройдешь их все, пока выберешься. Черт… Я все еще жду, когда оно остановится.

Оми не отрывал взгляд от воды, потому что голос Едзи едва заметно дрожал.

Солнце садилось все ниже. Розовый стал красным и размыл небо неоновой кровью. Щелкнула зажигалка. Едзи закурил новую сигарету, и это уже не раздражало.

Кулаки разжались.

— Ты когда-нибудь…

Он не знал, что хотел спросить, но чувствовал, что должен. Он не мог игнорировать Едзи лишь потому, что не хотел его слышать.

Повисло молчание. Едзи смотрел в яркое небо.

— Э-э... Я просто… Я не…

Дьявол, ничего не приходит в голову. Вихрь эмоций, который разрывает сердце, невозможно выразить словами.

Едзи опять закашлялся:

— Не мучай себя. Иногда надо просто поговорить… Иногда – помолчать.

Оми с горечью смотрел на доки. Ему хотелось знать, зачем Едзи пришел сюда, рискуя навлечь на себя неприятности. Поддержал его. Говорил с ним, даже о том, что причиняло Кудо боль. Пришел к нему, когда Оми хотел этого меньше всего – и больше всего нуждался в этом. Но задать такие вопросы было бы грубостью, и он не спрашивал.

— Я… — кулаки сжались снова. — Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

— Отвратительное чувство, верно? Беспомощность. — В его голосе было столько горечи. — Нет, Оми. Ты ничего сделать не можешь.

Оми ненавидел его правоту.

Вернуть ее не могло ничто. Ничто не могло изменить того, что произошло. Не было способа увидеть ее еще хоть раз и сказать ей все, что хотел бы, но не сказал тогда.

Солнце село, его поглотила глубокая синева океана. Лишь пурпурная полоса разделяла небо и море, ставшие одинакового аквамаринового цвета. Он скорчился и снова опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Смотрел на рябь на воде и прибой. Крики чаек, которые приземлялись на ночлег, звучали как мольба. Может быть, им не нравилось, что солнце село. Они не могли вернуть его, как не могли сделать ночь короче или теплее. Что будет, если солнце никогда не вернется?

Казалось, что стало еще темнее. Наверно, ему плевать. Солнце может не вставать, он не будет скучать по нему – тогда никто не узнает, что он просто большой рыдающий ребенок. Едзи был сильнее. Он не рыдал. Он всегда побеждал свою боль, и Оми ни разу не видел его плачущим. Оми взглянул на него краем глаза. Тот смотрел вверх.

— Посмотри, как красивы звезды. Ее глаза сияли так же, верно?

Грудь сдавило, и Оми спрятал лицо в ладонях:

— Я не хочу смотреть.

Повисло молчание, а потом Едзи твердо сказал:

— Смотри.

Оми съежился под курткой. Он не хотел еще одного напоминания о ней. Но упрямые теплые пальцы стерли его слезы, бегущие по подбородку. Мягко запрокинули его голову к небу. Он не стал сопротивляться.

Луны не было. Небо было усеяно белыми расплывавшимися точками. Те, что побольше, слабо пульсировали, словно пытаясь вдохнуть жизнь в мертвое пространство. Было так темно, и все же он не мог не признать… Это было по-настоящему красиво. И ее глаза сияли так же. Оми представил себе ее лицо, улыбающееся ему со звездного неба.

Она действительно была счастлива встретить его? Даже после всего, что произошло…

Он заплакал, потому что, несмотря на боль, он тоже был счастлив.

Едзи опять положил ему руку на плечо.

— Оми, ты не такой, как я. Ты как солнце. Тонешь – и всегда поднимаешься снова… В чем бы ни был этот чертов секрет, в глубине души ты его знаешь. На следующее утро оно взойдет… Помни об этом.

Едзи.

Он слишком поздно понял, насколько нуждается в нем – Едзи уходил.

«Нет. Погоди. Поговори со мной еще. Не уходи, не так».

Почему, ради всех богов, его голос упал до шепота и он не смог окликнуть Едзи? Не смог сделать ни шага, чтобы догнать? Он с трудом сглотнул. Он не смог остановить Едзи.

Оми сгорбился и наконец снова отвернулся к океану.

Крохотная шхуна была уже почти неразличима. Он по-прежнему не видел, двигалась ли она, но корабль, должно быть, прошел с десяток километров вдоль линии горизонта. Оми всматривался в ночь, в которой не было солнца и света, но было множество звезд на темно-синем небе.

На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание.


End file.
